Untitled For Now
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: Original Working Title by CurlyD. Temporary Title. Chapter One is the Original One-shot by CurlyD; Chappie 2 all my work. Better summary first chapter w/ Author Note. Complete A/U-Magic Non-Creature Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry Warnings included inside
1. Meeting The Family

**Title:** Wild Fire

**Author**: The Rebel In Disguise

**Rating:** R+

**Pairings:** Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry

**Warnings**: Domestic/Child abuse, Implied child/adult rape. Mentions of War-time related Torture. And, like my other stories, anything that's not mentioned may or may not be included. A/U Magical. Mpreg

**Disclaimers: **

**Author Note: **This is originally '**Working Title**' by **'CurlyD'**. I've been given permission to adopt the original story to give it length. I realize I don't have the original story's flair and style, but that's okay.

**Summary: **_Draco was trying to listen, he really did, but even after the first trimester was over he still couldn't quite believe that Evan Potter and Rose Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin… _A little girl with fiery red hair and pale skin shows up one evening at the Malfoy Manor, with a bruise on her face and her lip split. It reunites two Rivals who had lost contact for the last twelve years, both of whom can't seem to get over petty feelings. Times leaves them behind and they realize the truth behind their School Rivalry.

**Chapter One: **Meeting The Family

Draco Malfoy sipped his tea and hid his smile behind his teacup. Currently he was sitting on a very comfy couch in the living room, listening to his eleven-year-old son rattling at lightning speed about his very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His parents were there as well, sitting on the other couch, quite close to each other, with Narcissa's hand resting on Lucius' thigh.

''-and then Uncle Sev showed us the new potion and Rose just did it, it was perfect Dad, just perfect. She got twenty points and Evan and I only fifteen. She is really clever and of course Ev's favourite cousin. We always...'' Draco was trying to listen, he really did, but even after the first trimester was over he still couldn't quite believe that Evan Potter and Rose Weasley had been sorted into Slytherin. Potters and Weasels were Gryffindor material every one knew that. They just weren't cunning enough to be snakes.

Scorpius had written two days after his sorting, telling him every little detail about the train ride and the feast and of course the sorting, at first he had thought it was a joke, a lame one, but a joke nonetheless. One talk with Severus and that bubble had burst into non existence.

''...and Evan gets sweets every week, I still have a few cookies you have to try them, they are so delicious, better than what our house-elves can do.'' He said with determination.

The house-elf that popped into the room looked hurt but addressed Draco instead.

''Master Draco, there is a guest in the Floo room. The young lady wants to speak with Master Scorpius, she says her name is Rose.''

''Rose is here?'' Scorpius sounded surprised but happy.

''I take it you had no idea about this?'' Lucius asked with an raised eyebrow.

''No, we wanted to meet sometime next week at Evan's place.'' That was news as well.

''Master Draco the girl is crying.'' The house-elf looked worried.

Draco rose from his seat and made his way into the Floo room, his parents and his son were following behind.

He opened the door and saw a red-haired girl sobbing on the floor, before he had time to react his son shot past him and kneeled in front of her.

''Rosie?'' He asked quietly and reached out a hand.

''Scorpius.'' She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck, a move that made Lucius wince slightly.

''Papa wasn't home, I tried to find him, but I-'' Scorpius shushed her and rocked her a little from side to side.

''Evan said they're out for dinner, remember? Dominic Maestro's.''

She hiccuped and looked up for the first time, pushing the hair out of her face and Draco could see a black eye and a bleeding lip. Narcissa gasped and took hold of Lucius hand.

''Dad? Can you owl Mr. Potter and tell him that Rose is here? Please?'' Big pleading grey eyes looked at him and he nodded. Asking a house-elf for quill and parchment, he wondered why he was asked to call Potter and not the Weasel, but he wasn't complaining. He would rather have him here, Potter was at least handsome to look at and way more fun to rile up than the brainless idiot.

Writing a quick note he send it with the elf, he had the feeling that an owl would need more time than the girl could deal with.

''Father, we should lower the wards for him, he will probably arrive in the next ten minutes.''

''Already done.'' His father answered still looking at the two kids sitting on the floor.

Eight and a half minutes later the Floo flared up and two boys were getting out of the hearth, closely followed by Harry Potter himself, who was holding the hands of a girl and boy. He released them immediately and sat down next to Rose.

''Petal, what's wrong?'' She let go of Scorpius and hugged him.

''Papa! You weren't home.'' She accused and Potter kissed her head.

Now that just confused him, she was a Weasley, right? Why would she call him Papa? Was there some kind of weird love triangle? He never thought Granger had it in her, it wouldn't make much sense anyway since the red hair was screaming Weasley. While he was still studying the pair on the floor, he felt like he was being watched. He looked around the room, his son had moved a few steps back and was now closer to his own family, the two younger boys were watching the duo and the small girl looked near tears, but the oldest was watching his own family. His hair was a dark blue on the edge to black, his eyes were green with gold flecks in it, he looked to be around fourteen. So he must be the Lupin boy that Potter was raising. He caught his eyes, but to his utter surprise the boy didn't look away, merely looked back, until Potter broke the silence.

''Talk to me Rosie, what happened. I can't help, if I don't know what's wrong.''

''I- he-'' She took a deep breath, slowly relaxing due to the fact that Potter was rubbing her back slowly. ''I was punished. He wasn't happy with me, not at all. We went straight home from King's Cross and he send me to my room, without dinner and Mum was silent, she took Hugo and went into his room. She was reading his favourite bedtime story. I was listening on the door and then he came into my room and he started to shout.''

She paused and looked up at Potter, who only nodded shortly. Draco knew Potter very well, you couldn't be each other's rivals without learning everything and right now you, well he could see the anger burning in his eyes, the emerald giving way to dark forest green.

''He said I was already getting tainted, sneaky and sly and slimy like all snakes and that I should learn my lesson before it's too late.''

''He did this, didn't he?'' He asked in an eerily calm voice. Rose nodded and Potter slowly stood up, not letting go of her.

''Who did that?'' Scorpius asked and all kids looked at Harry. Harry? No, he meant to say Potter.

''Ronald, her father.'' He answered shortly and lifted her higher in his arms.

''We need to take you to a healer, let the injuries get checked and healed.''

''I can do that for you Mr. Potter, that way you don't need to wait at St. Mungo's.'' Narcissa offered, his mother had a soft spot for children and double so for little girls.

''That is a nice offer but I have to recline, I'm afraid.''

''What, are we not good enough for you, Potter?'' He seethed, who did he think he was? Surprisingly he merely rolled his eyes.

''Relax, Draco. I can't accept the offer because that would erase the evidence.'' Had he just been called Draco? ''If you would like to help, I don't like leaving the kids with my house-elf, he seems incapable of saying no.'' He said with a small smile and the kids shuffled their feet.

''Just one hour, two at the most.''

''You are willingly leaving your kids here? With me? What about their mother?'' He knew he sounded shocked, but right now he didn't care.

''Of course, you wouldn't dare to hurt them, besides Teddy is your relative as well.'' Although looking teasing the threat was clear, if he dared to there would be hell to pay. ''And their mother is out.'' He said with no emotion and Draco was getting more confused by the minute.

''Oh please, Dad, let Evan stay and the others, too.'' Scorpius tugged on his sleeve. ''Teddy and James are really cool.'' He whispered with pleading eyes.

He looked up into green eyes and nodded.

''Thank you, Draco. Okay kids, I leave with Rose and I expect your best behaviour. You will listen to Lords and Lady Malfoy. No pranks or mayhem, understood?''

''Sure, Dad. Where are you going?'' James asked.

''Just a quick visit to Kingsley and Amelia. Don't worry, I promise tomorrow everything will be dealt with appropriately.''

''Okay, I look after Lily.'' Harry ruffled his hair fondly and turned to Evan. ''It's cool, Dad. I thought I had to wait till next week to see Scorp.''

''Ted?''

''You can go, Papa. We will be fine.''

He nodded once again and left with Rose through the Floo. Silence reigned until little Lily whispered something in Teddy's ear that made him laugh heartily.

''Teddy! Shh!'' She looked at the Malfoy's and blushed.

His father looked a bit angry, but before he could do more than breath loudly, Teddy spoke through his laughter. ''She likes your hair, Lady Malfoy.''

''Oh, thank you, that is very nice of you.'' She gushed happily.

''Teddy, what will Dad do now, he's not sending Rose back to him, right?'' Evan asked worried.

''No, but a lot will change now.''

''Change? What do you mean?''

Teddy looked at James who nodded at him and answered. ''Dad will adopt her, like he did with Teddy, she will become one of us. A real Potter, not just one in our hearts. We won't go to Uncle Ron's place anymore, no stupid dinners with Grandmother Molly or disastrous holidays like the one last year and mother won't be living with us anymore.''

''Promise?'' Lily asked and after getting a positive answer began skipping in a circle around the room, whooping in joy.

''Let's forget about that now. Why don't you give us a tour around your place, Scor?'' Teddy asked.

''Me?'' Scorpius looked up at the tall boy.

''Of course, you're the king of the castle, after all.''

Lucius snorted. ''Only the prince of the palace.'' Lily giggled hearing that. Draco and Narcissa stifled laughter.

''Hey, let's see who has more bedrooms. We have seventeen at Potter Manor, what do you have.'' James challenged.

''We have twenty-one.'' He said proudly.

''No way, I demand proof, Young Lord Malfoy, lead the way.'' James said overly pompous, which reminded Draco of the stuffed-up Weasley brother.

Scorpius looked totally happy when he lead the kids out of the room and Draco and his parents were left wondering about the events of the evening.

…

**I really hope you guys will enjoy the adopted version of 'Working Title', but if it doesn't measure up, please feel free to tell me!**

**I'm looking for a Beta for this story, too! **

**Requirements:**

**-Someone to correct spelling, grammar, any cannon-mistakes (excluding the change from 'Albus' to 'Evan').**

**-Sentence fluidity; do the sentences blend together? Do they make sense?**

**-Online every day after at least 7pm. If e-mail doesn't work, we can communicate over Ff. net**

**-Over 18 for sexual content chapters. Remember: MPREG! Gotta make it happen somehow.**


	2. A Day With The Malfoys Part One

Draco and his parents waited for the next two hours with Scorpius and Potter's kids in the living room, after Scorpius had finished with the bedroom tour. Lucius sat with Lily on his lap, reading her story while Narcissa talked quietly with Scorpius, Teddy and James. Evan sat watching Draco, eerily like his father with his green eyes.

It took a few minutes, but his patience failed him and he glanced at the mini-Potter replica with a raised blonde brow, "Yes?" The boy flushed, lowering his eyes with a murmured, "N-nothing." As the floo flared up and spat out Potter and his niece.

"Boys? Lils?"

"Papa!" "Dad!" Draco winced, they sounded so happy.

"What's the result?" his mother asked kindly, taking Lily from her husband's lap. The little girl instinctively reached for her father, who set Rose down to take her. Once in Potter's arms, the child stuck a thumb in her mouth and buried her face in the raven's neck, wrapping her free arm around him and clutching a handful of his white button down Oxford dress shirt in her little hand.

"I'm going back tomorrow when they bring Ronald in." the man answered shortly, shifting his youngest in his arms. "Kingsley was livid, so was Amelia. I don't think Amelia would be happy, her brother often took his anger out on her niece Susan when he was drunk."

Lucius nodded, "What will happen?"

A sigh. "I'll fill out paperwork, Rosie will sign, Hermione will sign. Ron will be put into a holding cell at the Ministry and a trial will be held. Ginerva's been barred from my vaults at Gringott's and I'm taking Hugo as well."

Draco's brow furrowed, his fingers moving to slid into his son's blonde locks, shocking everyone with his offer. "You can leave the kids here tomorrow. I am sure Scorpius would love to have them." Mother too, he thought to himself. He really needed a hobby.

"Thank you for the offer, Draco. You';; probably only get James and Evan tomorrow, though. Lily is going to visit Luna and Rolf and Teddy is going to his grandmother."

"How is Andy?" Narcissa asked suddenly, having perked up at the mention of her sister.

"She's good, actually. She talks a lot about you." Draco couldn't explain the flutter in his stomach when he saw the breath-taking smile Potter gave his mother, but his eyes slid closed and he turned his face away from the scene, praying to Merlin the other man didn't notice his reaction. He shouldn't be feeling this way! He hated Potter! All through Hogwarts they'd fought tooth and nail against each other!

"She misses you, too, Narcissa." The soft voice rolled over Draco in waves, making his pulse pick up in tempo. He shuddered, imagining his mother's tear-filled eyes.

"Can you…can you ask her if she'd like to meet with me?"

"Sure. I'll ask her when I trop Ted off."

"Thank you, Mr Potter."

"No problem. C'mon guys. Let's go home. Rosie, couch or Lily's room?"

The words were mumbled. "Can I sleep in your room, papa?"

Draco opened his eyes and caught them just in time to see them going up in green flames.

"Well, Scorpius. Time for bed." The eleven year protested, finally relenting after his grandfather pinned him with a stern glance. Chuckling at his child's antics, Draco followed at a more sedate pace with his hands in his pockets as his son raced ahead. "Slow down!"

He reached Scorpius' room and walked inside to see his son wrestling with his shirt. "Dad, help!" the boy shouted, dancing around and trying to tug the article of clothing off. Draco laughed softly and moved closer to help Scorp out.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, get into bed." The blonde replica of himself climbed onto the bed and shimmied under the covers, looking expectantly up at him. He smiled and bent down to press a kiss to his son's forehead as he tucked him in.

His son had a look of bliss on his face as he snuggled down, coaxing another smile from his father. Draco walked from the room, casting a silent 'Nox' to turn the lights off; he close them door, leaving four inches for light from the hallway to bleed into the room. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a softly called "Thanks, dad!"

"Sleep tight, Scorpius." He whispered, heading to his own room. The feelings from the day finally caught up with him, and as he got ready for bed, he knew tomorrow, he would have a thousand more questions than he did today.

As he climbed into his own bed, and slid under his Egyptian silk coverlet, he thought back on seeing his former Rival. The man was definitely handsome, his hair was the same, and his eyes carried the same burning passion. Thinking back, they'd seemed to dull at the mention of his wife. Burrowing under his coverlet, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He never noticed his mum or dad checking up on him, both smiling softly as they interlaced their hands and went to their own room.

.X.*.X.*.X.*.X.*.X.

Potter had dropped Evan, James and Lily off three hours ago, and Draco was already worn out. Evan and James were with Scorpius bugging Lucius (Draco had snickered at his father's dumbstruck expression) while Lily, little cutie that she was, hung with her arms around Narcissa's neck.

Draco sat sipping his tea, watching the four rambunctious children with little interest. They were polite, though. Far more so than Draco could ever say about their father.

Thinking about the man, Draco's thoughts began to wander back to his words when he'd dropped the kids off…

_Flash back;_

"_Lily's a cuddler. Let her latch onto you when she gets in one of her moods and you'll have a shadow all day. James, he likes to be a bit like you used to be, Draco. Pompous and stuck-up. Hey, hey! No offense!" Draco glared at him, but allowed him to continue speaking. "Evan is shy around people he doesn't know, but get him to talk and like Lily over there, he'll be a shadow. Lily and James are allergic to treacle, but James has the potions in his bag. Evan won't eat much, so don't pressure him. He'll throw a fit."_

"_Anything else?" Narcissa asked, gently trying to coax Lily over to her. The little girl was clinging to Lucius' pant leg, and Lucius had a pained expression on his face. _

"_James also has Lily's stuffed unicorn and a plush of my animagus form. Give her one or the other around one o'clock if we're not back by then and set her down for a nap."_

"_Daddy!" the girl pouted, getting an amused chuckle from her papa._

"_Lily-pad, I know your nine years old but you still need a nap. You get cranky for grandma Molly when you don't."_

_He knelt down, then, and opened his arms for a hug. The child let go of Lucius' pant leg and ran forward, pecking her papa's lips in a child-like way. The man smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead._

"_Be good, Lily-pad. Promise?"_

"_Promise, daddy."_

"_Good girl. Boys, I'll be back later. Watch your sister."_

"_Yes sir." Both boys saluted him, and as soon as the four children raced away, Potter turned to Draco and leaned in, speaking lowly._

"_You don't know how much this means to me, Draco. Really. I know in school we weren't the best of friends-" Draco snorted, Potter lifted a brow, "-and you didn't have to offer. Thank you." Draco had nodded and watched the man pick up his niece and step into the fire place, calling out "Ministry of Magic, Britain."_

_End Flash Back;_

He was torn out of his thoughts by the black haired, green eyed son of his school Rival clinging to his waist with tears sliding down his cheeks. The eleven year old buried his face into Draco's middle, calming slightly when the blonde slid a hand to the back of his head, a concerned look on his face.

"Evan? What's wrong?"

"James was making fun of me." The boy sniffled, not taking his face from Draco's middle. Scorpius soon appeared, a scowl on his face as well.

"Evan, are you okay?"

" 'm fine." He mumbled. "I want to go home."

"How 'bout this, Evan. You come help me with our stallion." Draco offered, giving his son a stern look. He was rewarded with a gulp, a flush and then his child looking down at his feet. They would be having a talk later.

"Okay, I guess." Draco nodded and slipped his hand into the boy's, throwing a look to his son before taking Evan down to the stables.

They were greeted by a black stallion, a hulking beast that was at least 17-19 hands high. A gentle giant, really.

"His name is Hades." Draco offered softly, holding out his hand for the beast to smell. Evan followed his gesture, smiling when the horse nudged his palm, clearly looking for something to chomp on. "I think we have some treats around. Do you want to give him some?"

"Sure."

"Has your dad ever taken you riding?" he asked, handing Evan a carrot. The black head shook in negative. "Would you like to learn?"

"It sounds kinda fun." White teeth caught the bottom lip and began to chew, worrying the flesh. "Can I ride him?"

"We'll have to ask your dad, but I don't see why not. He's fully trained and wouldn't hurt a fly. He was my horse when I was your age."

"Really?" Draco saw a glimmer of something, hope, maybe.

"Uh huh. I was just turning eleven when my father gave me his papers and told me he was mine. He's a Belgium, I think."

"Awesome!" the boy exclaimed, smiling widely up at Draco. The blonde gave a small smile back, and watched the boy for a few minutes before he heard the distinct sound of thunder and a crack of lightening in the distance.

"We should probably head inside, Evan." He said, tapping the brunette's shoulder. Evan's glass-green eyes stared back at him uncertainly for a moment, the glimmer of hope dying in his eyes before they became shuttered and once more he was silent. A nod.

They headed for the Manor, nearly being toppled when Lily launched herself at the pair with her own tears in her eyes. "Evan, Evan!"

"Lily, what's wrong?" Evan questioned softly. He gently smoothed his sister's hair, wrapping arms around her to hold her close. Draco saw in that moment just how much Evan was like his father, and it made his heart clench just a bit tight in his chest. The same determination and stubbornness Potter possessed was shown on his son's face and the glint of anger shone in his eyes at the thought of someone hurting his sister.

"I thought you left me!" the girl wailed, clinging to her brother. Evan's face softened as he knelt down, cupping both her cheeks in his palms.

"I will never leave you, Lily-pad." He whispered.

"Promise?" her voice was muffled, and drowned out by the stampeding of the other's feet pounding down the stairs and from down the hall where he knew his parents to be.

"I promise, Lily."

"Okay."

"Lily!" Narcissa scolded gently, "Darling love, you can't run away like that."

"Evan came back." She said in a small voice, peering out at Draco's mother.

"I know, but still. You should have let Lucius or I know."

"Next time." The girl insisted, shying close to her big brother. Seconds later the floo flared to life and the flames coughed out a very dishevelled Rose and a small red-headed boy who was a miniature Ronald Weasley. Moments after that, the flames spit out a very angry-looking Potter who clutched a roll of paper in his fingers tightly, almost crushing the material.

"Lucius, may I speak with you for a moment?" Draco saw the hard glint in Potter's eyes, and compared it to the one in his sons. The two weren't so different, he noticed, taking a quick glance at his own child who was quivering in his shoes at the angry expression and tone Potter wore.

"But of course, Mr Potter." Lucius gestured to the parlour, where they retired to speak.

"Rose, what happened?" James asked, helping the small red-head boy up. Hugo, Draco realise, moving to put a comforting hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Mum and dad weren't happy. Dad and papa got into a fight, and tried to take me away. Mum didn't do anything, really. She yelled at Kingsley." James rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to continue, "One of the Aurors papa and Dad work with handed mum the papers and said if they didn't sign them me and Hugo would be placed automatically with papa anyway. He said it was child abuse and neglect charges for dad and that he'd go to Azkaban for it anyway."

"What else?" Evan spoke up.

"Dad signed the legal papers and then the muggle adoption papers as well. Hugo and I are officially Potters."

"What about grandma Molly?" Lily asked shyly. She finally peeked out before dashing to hug Hugo, who returned the hug silently.

"Grandma and grandpa understood. They got mad at papa and yelled at Kingsley too, but when mum said it was the best, they stopped. Mum had a huge bruise on her neck."

"Dear, it wasn't your fault." Narcissa said, kneeling down. "Whatever happened and whatever will happen in the future, you can't help it. Your sorting is nothing to be ashamed of, and don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I won't, Lady Malfoy."

"Good girl. Now, while the men are talking, who wants snacks and juice?" All the children raised their hand, and so did Draco. This got a chuckle from his mother, who ushered the kids towards the sunroom where the snacks were waiting.

"Everyone eat up!"

**[ Parlour ]**

**;; Harry POV ;;**

"…lled at the damn Minister when the bastard attacked me!" he finished calmly. As soon as the pair had entered the study, he'd tossed the papers down onto Lucius' desk and began his ranting. Lucius was surprisingly a good listener and spoke slowly, and calmly for the younger man, least he accidentally aggravate the already blown-out-of-proportion-temper.

"Potter, I'll tell you something. Between you and the Weasley's right now, there's not much I can do. I can get you a legal counsel, but I can't do anything else. Ronald and Hermione Weasley are war heroes just like you are."

"I know! But he can't just attack me! The war ended fourteen years ago anyway! People may not forget about it, but still!"

"Mr Potter, I'll get you the lawyer." Really now. Lucius Malfoy usually didn't back down that easily. Harry faltered a bit.

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem for me, Harry. Now, take your children home for the evening and come by around noon tomorrow. I'm sure Narcissa will have lots to distract them with while we meet."

"Of…of course, Lucius. I'll see you….tomorrow?" he said, slightly in a daze as he left the room.

Harry founds the kids with Draco and Narcissa, but laying eyes on the blonde again after so long – it was…

"Wow." He muttered a bit breathlessly. The sound caught Draco's attention, for he glanced up and gave a soft smile before looking back at Lily, who'd tugged gently on his sleeve.

"Dad, what about mum?" James piped up, and suddenly, all the eyes were on him. He sighed and walked around the table to sit by James, lifting an arm to place it around his son's shoulders.

"She steps foot at Grimmauld, the wards'll run her out. You know I re-set them the other day." James nodded, but Teddy seemed to be seeking more confirmation, and even Draco and Narcissa looked interested. "Guys, Ginny won't set foot at the house. Even if she could, we'll go to one of the other Potter properties and settle there. For now, the house elves have been told to re-set all wards to refuse her entry."

Teddy, Evan and Lilly seemed to take this at face value, but James looked just a bit scared, shooting glances at his siblings while looking discreetly up at Harry. Harry pretended not to notice, inwardly frowning and wondering what could have provoked such a response in his oldest blood child.

"Harry, we'll let you go now. Let the kids rest and I'll look after them tomorrow when you come meet with Lucius." Narcissa said, offering a cookie to Teddy who accepted. The rest of the kids all grabbed a cookie and lumbered to their feet.

"Which house, papa?" Rosie asked him, pulling Hugo close.

"The Mansion in Bulgaria should do. It's near Viktor and far enough from the Burrow and England until this mess is all sorted out."

"Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?" Draco blurted, then widened his eyes as if mortified with himself. Harry only chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. I take the kids every summer for a week or so closer to September and Viktor and the team take them out onto the pitch to fly. I started with Teddy and as soon as each child was old enough, they'd be taken on a broom and they'd learn to fly. Teddy's a Chaser, James is a Seeker, Evan's a beater and Lily-pad's not yet flying. She's afraid."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah." Harry flashed the blonde a smile, and then followed his kids out the room to the floo.

"See you tomorrow, Mrs Malfoy, Draco. I'll be back with the kids around noon. Alright guys, remember the floo address?"

Chimes of "yes" from the kids rang in his ears, and he took hold of Lily and Hugo's hands, letting Ted go first. Then James, Evan and finally them.

Last thing he saw was Draco's pale face set in a curious expression.

It had been a long day.

**A/N:**

Second chappie's done! I hope you enjoy it!

For the summary, it's going to be changed to fourteen years instead of twelve. Teddy, being 14, wasn't born 12 years ago. My mistake, sorry!

**Creaetd/Edited by Snitch-Catch Me If You-Can on April 25, 2012**

**Originally by: CurlyD**

**Adopted Story**


End file.
